


Rhizocarpon navifragum

by BlueFloyd



Series: Manuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire [2]
Category: Hiking - Fandom, La randonnée, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, bestiaire, faune et flore imaginaires, mimétisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Texte extrait duManuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire, publié par lesPresses de l'Institut National d'Exploration et de Randonnée, édition 62, 1983.
Series: Manuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792792
Kudos: 3





	Rhizocarpon navifragum

Ce guide a pour ambition d'aider le randonneur, débutant comme averti, à aborder toutes les situations qu'il pourrait rencontrer lors de ses périples. De nos jours, les accidents dus au _Rhizocarpon navifragum_ sont devenus rares dans nos contrées, grâce à l'action remarquable de l'Institut National d'Exploration et de Randonnée. Mais les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes dans d'autres pays, et même sur le territoire national, la possibilité d'une colonie de _Rhizocarpon_ qui aurait échappé à la vigilance de l'Institut ne peut être écartée totalement. C'est pourquoi le présent guide contient ci-dessous une description de cet organisme surprenant. Nous renvoyons nos lecteurs qui voudraient plus d'informations sur le sujet aux forts complets _Cahiers de l'Institut_.

 _Rhizocarpon navifragum_ , appelé aussi en langage courant "lichen naufrageur", est un lichen de la famille des Rhizocarpes, qui se rencontre sous deux formes complémentaires : de petits amas rectangulaires jaunes vifs de deux centimètres de large et cinq de long correspondant au prothalle, et une colonie-mère de plusieurs mètres de large et épaisse d'une dizaine de centimètres, généralement située dans des renfoncements ombragés et escarpés, même si la présence dans des milieux plus ouverts a déjà été observée à au moins deux occasions (voir les _Cahiers de l'Institut National d'Exploration et de Randonnée_ , volume 285, 1954).

Les amas prothalliens imitent par leur aspect le balisage universel des chemins de randonnée. Il est relativement facile de les distinguer durant la journée, mais les crépuscules rendent difficile de distinguer le balisage officiel des prothalles lichéniens. Par un phénomène mal expliqué mais supposé lié aux champs magnétiques (voir _op. cit._ ), les amas prothalliens se développent selon une orientation formant une spirale autour de la colonie-mère. Le randonneur se fiant au marquage des lichens va dépenser vainement son temps et son énergie, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la faible luminosité le poussent à tomber dans l'escarpement abritant la colonie-mère. La pente aiguë, les blessures et la désorientation résultant de la chute, ainsi que le suc visqueux et acide sécrété par la colonie vont alors se conjuguer pour empêcher l'infortuné de ressortir du piège qui lui a été tendu. La mort survient généralement rapidement, que ce soit par suite des blessures initiales ou par choc hypothermique. Le lichen digère alors lentement sa proie, amassant l'énergie qui lui permettra d'émettre de nouvelles spores qui, portées par les vents, agrandiront encore sa spirale piégée.

Des études récentes ont montré que _Rhizocarpon navifragum_ était apparenté à _Rhizocarpon carnivorum_ , une variété de lichen connue pour se nourrir de mammifères quadrupèdes. Les amas prothalliens de _carnivorum_ ne s'orientent pas selon une quelconque orientation et ne semblent pas jouer de rôle dans la stratégie d'alimentation du lichen. Il est supposé que l'apparition de la spirale de marquage par _Rhizocarpon_ navifragum a été une adaptation évolutive, lui permettant d'augmenter les chances de piéger des humains en plus des quadrupèdes tombant occasionnellement dans la colonie-mère par accident. Cette hypothèse, ainsi que le mécanisme permettant l'orientation en spirale des prothalles, sont actuellement à l'étude.

Comme nous l'avons mentionné, l'Institut a mené un travail d'éradication des colonies de _Rhizocarpon_ dans les massifs montagneux du territoire national. Certains ont été préservés à des fins d'étude dans les Causses des Landes Juralpines, en recouvrant la colonie-mère d'un filet de sécurité et en marquant soigneusement le terrain alentour pour signaler la présence du lichen (voir _op. cit._ ). Nous recommandons cependant à l'ensemble des randonneurs sur le territoire national - et encore plus en dehors de nos frontières - de vérifier soigneusement et de près le marquage lors des marches prenant place lors des crépuscules, voire idéalement d'éviter de cheminer à ces heures.  
Si vous réalisez que vous suivez un pseudo-marquage lichénien, arrêtez-vous immédiatement et campez sur place, quel que soit l'inconfort du terrain. Ne reprenez votre marche qu'une fois la luminosité suffisante pour pouvoir clairement apprécier le terrain et le marquage.  
Si vous avez chuté dans une colonie-mère, tentez d'éviter au maximum le contact avec le lichen : placez votre sac à dos au sol et positionnez-vous dessus, évaluez les possibilités de grimper hors de l'anfractuosité en ôtant le lichen des surfaces. Si vous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'anfractuosité, signalez-vous en criant à intervalles réguliers. Rationnez votre eau et vos provisions, et continuez d'éviter tout contact avec le lichen même. De nuit, signalez-vous en allumant votre lampe à intervalles réguliers et en l'agitant vers le ciel.  
Dans les deux cas de figure, une fois sorti de la colonie-mère, placez un marqueur de danger grave et imminent sur le chemin pour avertir les autres randonneurs ( _triangle rouge et blanc surmontant une croix de Saint-André rouge et blanche - si vous avez perdu ou déjà utilisé votre marqueur, disposez trois cairns en triangle sur le chemin de randonnée avec un objet manufacturé et de couleur vive au centre des trois cairns_ ). Signalez dès que possible l'emplacement du lichen à l'Institut.

 _Rhizocarpon navifragum_ , et plus généralement les plantes carnivores, sont des créatures immensément éloignées de nous dans l'arbre du Vivant, dont l'Évolution a suivi une route radicalement différente de la nôtre. Cet éloignement est la source d'une fascination perpétuelle, mais est aussi à l'origine de beaucoup de fantasmes et de spéculations sur ce que peuvent ces organismes si étranges. Si _Rhizocarpon navifragum_ présente un danger réel pour le randonneur inattentif, l'application méthodique des précautions énumérées ci-dessus suffit à se prémunir des risques posés par le lichen. La soif, l'insolation ou même l'entorse sont des dangers bien plus pernicieux que _navifragum._ De même, si les capacités de mimétisme des amas prothalliens sont une particularité que la science peine encore à expliquer totalement, les récits faisant état d'arbres ou de fougères imitant des poteaux indicateurs ou des cartes IGN doivent être renvoyés – en l'absence d'une quelconque preuve – à la catégorie des contes de veillée.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Texte extrait du_ Manuel Exhaustif de Randonnée Pédestre et d'Arpentage Exploratoire _, publié par les_ Presses de l'Institut National d'Exploration et de Randonnée _, édition 62, 1983._


End file.
